1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical portable terminal device used for operations of medical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of medical instruments are used when a surgical operation is performed. Therefore, there has been proposed a surgical medical system that enables a nurse to easily operate the large number of medical instruments from one place.
As a first conventional example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-48602 discloses, for the purpose of making it possible to more easily acquire desired medical information with more intuitive operation, a medical information display device in which a user interface for acquisition condition input receives an input of a gesture during display of a subject external view image (a human body icon), an acquisition-condition specifying section specifies, on the basis of a type of the gesture discriminated by a gesture-type analyzing section or the like and a region corresponding to the type of the gesture, a medical information acquisition condition for acquiring medical information corresponding to the gesture, and a medical-information acquiring section acquires medical information satisfying the specified medical information acquisition condition from a medical information acquisition database and displays the medical information with display means.
As a second conventional example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-182014 discloses a device in which a camera that photographs a surgeon in a sterilized area and a gesture recognizing section that recognizes, with the camera, a gesture of the surgeon performing a surgical operation are provided in a medical information terminal. The device provides, according to a gesture of a hand of the surgeon, the surgeon with information such as monitoring information and a test result of a patient.